Usuário Discussão:Happylice
Admin Oi, Lice! Eu te passei direitos de Administradora pra você ter mais acesso à interface da wiki, e poder banir qualquer vândalo que apareça por aqui. ;-) [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 08h47min de 20 de Junho de 2012 (UTC) Oi, Lice, nunca mais te vi por aqui! Presumo que andas ocupada, sim? Gostaria muito de ter tua ajuda aqui... :-( Mas claro, se não dá, não dá, né? hehehe [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 10h03min de 16 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Artigos e tradução Valeu, Lice! ;-) Eu havia falado com ele sobre autorizações, mas somente sobre acesso a imagens. Obrigado por pedir full permission! No momento, meu acesso à Internet está restrito, pois estou com conexão bem crappy e estou dependendo de lan houses e internet de celular, que é horrível no nosso país. hehehe Mas vamos ao trabalho (já até vi algum pessoal editando aqui e ali). Dá uma olhada nas wastetícias, que ficam no mesmo local de news da Nukapedia: lá você vai ver uma boa notícia que diz respeito à divulgação da wiki. Bjo! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 23h54min de 2 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) I could try doing this in portuguese then Então, isso é feito através do google traduzir por isso não vai ser perfeito. Ei Alice, é Jasper (duh) eu estava tentando obter um porão de você, mas que parece ser mais fácil de dizer do que fazer. O e-mail em seu perfil sobre em Inglês precipitação não funcionar, então eu vou deixar você um monte de mensagens e espero que você pegá-los e isso vai te incomodar para responder ou entrar em contato comigo. Então, sim, se você receber esse me dar um heads-up, porque eu adoraria pegar com você algum dia. E se alguém lê isso, você poderia ser legal e tentar obter uma mensagem para Alice por favor? Porque seria inchar real. obrigado (incase an was lost in translation:So this is done via google translate so it won't be perfect. Hey Alice, it's Jasper (duh) I was trying to get a hold of you but that seems to be easier said than done. The Email on your profile over on English fallout doesn't work, so I'm going to leave you a bunch of messages and hope you'll get them and it'll annoy you in to replying or contacting me. So yeah, if you get this give me a heads up because I'd love to catch up with you sometime. And if anyone else reads this, could you be cool and try to get a message to Alice please? Because that would be real swell. Thanks) Jasper Infoboxes A infobox está pronto para a tradução. É aqui. Os termos que necessitem de tradução são listados. Obrigado. The Gunny 'x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 16h13min de 24 de Março de 2013 (UTC) :Terminei as descrições. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o uso de letras maiúsculas. Por favor, dê uma olhada e ver se ele está bem. Obrigado. Membership Hey, Alice! Só avisando que eu tirei teus direitos de admin por inatividade. Assim que quiser voltar à wiki, é só avisar que eu te devolvo o título. Cheers, [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie']] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 14h43min de 13 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC)